


Ben.

by eddiesspaghettinoodle



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Its just angst, Like, aka ben&klaus and vanya&ben, ben's death au, i wrote this all in one night and only proof read it once so im so sorry for any mistakes, im so sorry, its sad im so sorry, pure angst, so tw if needed, some sibling bonding with ben, theres a gun mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesspaghettinoodle/pseuds/eddiesspaghettinoodle
Summary: Ben's death was gruesome, Klaus knew that. He was there.(or the one where we learn how ben died)





	Ben.

Ben's death was gruesome, Klaus knew that. He was there.

Five said it had to do with something called "The Commission" like Klaus was supposed to understand what that meant.

Five had told Klaus that The Commission makes sure things happen the way they're supposed to, and it just so happened that Ben's fate was death. The way things were supposed to happen was messed up, Klaus had responded. His brother just shrugged.

Klaus remembered the day clearly. Flashes of gunshots and droplets of blood stained the lids of his eyes, the horrid memories playing every time he closed his eyes.

Most nights, he woke up screaming. The sheets would be tangled around his legs as his chest heaved. His clammy palms would grip at his mattress as he tried to catch his breath. It was the same routine every night, and the ghost of his brother would sit down next to him, trying to calm him down.

It never worked.

 

 

They were in the house, all seven of them, plus Pogo and Mom. Vanya had been browsing the library in the living room, where Klaus had been sitting with Ben. The others were off doing their own things around the house. Ben was rereading that book he loved so much. Klaus had never bothered to ask what it was about. Now he wished he did.

He had been in the middle of a conversation with Vanya when it happened. The door to the academy swung open, and a group of three masked men came in.

Ben's book dropped.

Vanya's body shook.

And Klaus's big mouth had opened, just like it always does.

"Hey buddy, you look like some weird people Diego would hang out with, but he ain't here right now," Klaus spoke sloppily, waving his hands around as he spoke.

And then there was a gun pointed at his chest. Klaus's eyes widened in shock as they stared down at the weapon aimed right at him. He looked back at Vanya, who was frozen to her spot next to the books. His gaze then went to Ben, who shook his head.

Klaus then raised his hands in a surrendering gesture when he spotted Diego creeping down the stairs with Allison and Luther behind him. He lowered his head and smirked at the gunman, who narrowed his eyes in response. Then, there was a loud crack as Allison kicked the man in the back, a direct blow to the spine. Allison dusted herself off before turning on her heel, off to help Luther and Diego.

Ben looked at Vanya, who shook her head softly. Klaus eyes the two before charging forward to the closest attacker.

 

 

Klaus was wiped out first, which was a surprise to no one. His body hit the floor with a thump, and he could already feel the bruises beginning to form.

Vanya ran over to Klaus, cringing at the sight of his limp body sprawled out on the floor. She fell down onto her knees so she could be at eye level with her brother, but he didn't respond to her sudden presence.

"Klaus?" Vanya whispered, poking him in the arm. When he didn't move, Vanya started to panic. She grabbed both of his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Klaus, please tell me your okay."

She looked up towards Ben, who looked just as shocked as she was.

And then she heard another thump and a groan behind her.

Vanya whipped her head around to see Allison struggling to get up. Vanya ran towards her hesitantly, unsure of whether or not she should leave Klaus.

"Vanya, I'm fine. Go somewhere safe," Allison brushed her off as she attempted to get up once again. Allison cried out in pain as she stumbled back down.

"I'll go get mom," Vanya whispered. Allison nodded, grimacing at the shock of pain that jolted her body.

Vanya rushed out of the room, sticking to the wall so she wouldn't catch the attention of the intruders. The faster she ran, the more her hair whipped around behind her and the louder the wind became in her ears.

She turned the corner, running straight into Grace.

"Vanya, sweetheart, are you alright?" Grace looked down at Vanya, eyes kind and caring.

"Mom, we need your help," Vanya breathed before grabbing her mother's hand, running as fast as she could with Grace behind her. They stopped at the doorway where Pogo was now stood.

"Miss Vanya, what is going on?" Pogo turned to the girl, who just shook her head.

"I don't know, but they're hurt and-" Vanya stopped when she caught sight of her siblings, every single one of them, collapsed on the ground. Well, almost every single one. Vanya watched as Ben moved to face the three attackers. He looked back at Vanya, a small smile on his face. She watched as the tentacles Ben always fought to keep hidden started to show. She watched as each one picked up one of the attackers.

Then the blood started to spill. Droplets of red flew around the room like rain, covering every surface they could reach.

Vanya distantly heard Pogo say something to Grace about getting Luther, Diego, and Allison somewhere safe so they could help them, but she couldn't move. She was stuck in that one spot watching Ben fight off the three men.

She replayed the list of names in her head, and she could feel the panic rising in her chest when she realized Pogo hadn't mentioned Klaus. Where was Klaus? Was he okay? She looked further back and saw her brother's slumped body still abandoned on the floor, one of the attacker's guns resting a few feet away from his head. When she was sure there was no blood around him, she felt her body start to relax. She turned to get Pogo and tell him about Klaus, but when she looked, he was gone, along with Grace and her three other siblings.

Vanya looked back at Ben, who she could tell was getting increasingly more tired. She watched as the tentacles ripped the men apart.

One neck snapped.

One arm dislocated.

One body torn in half.

More cracks.

More splits.

More screams.

Ben's extra set of limbs dropped the men, but they were still moving, inching towards everything in reach. Ben looked at Vanya, his eyes wide and teary.

She watched as he struggled to get the tentacles to retract. His eyebrows lowered in concentration, but his expression was soon replaced with one of anguish. A startled cry escaped Ben's mouth as his body started to convulse. He looked up at his sister frantically as he started to panic.

"Vanya, I don't know what's happening! They won't stop!" Ben cried, and Vanya could practically feel how tense he was. Tears were freely flowing down his cheeks now as he stared at her. She felt helpless, knowing there was nothing she could do.

Ben screeched, doubling over in pain as the tentacles continued to whither about.

"Ben! What's happening?" Vanya yelled back, her hands shaking violently as her eyes frantically skimmed his body.

"It hurts!" Ben screamed, his voice echoing off the walls. Vanya wanted to reach out. She yearned to hold Ben in her arms, to comfort him until his sobbing turned to chuckles and his tears of pain turned to tears of joy.

The tentacles continued to grow stronger. They thrashed around and whipped the ground with so much force that the room started to shake. They grew until they were about as thick as Luther's chest.

They started to turn and twist themselves as they changed directions. That direction just so happened to be right at Vanya.

"Vee! I can't stop them!" Ben howled, the tears were falling faster now.

Vanya stood still, rooted to the ground in shock. The tentacles were slow, but there was no mistaking that they wouldn't stop before they reached her.

"Vanya! Please leave! I don't want to hurt you!" Ben screamed, and Vanya could feel the phantom pain of how sore his throat must be.

Vanya shook her head wildly, fat tears rolling down her own cheeks. "I can't just leave you here alone!"

"Vee, please," Ben sounded defeated, like all of the strength in him was suddenly sucked out of his body completely.

Vanya watched as the tentacles continued towards her. They were hungry. Hungry for her.

She looked up at her brother, and she could feel it. She could feel that this was going to be it. This was the end.

She backed away slowly, letting her figure be engulfed by the shadows of the unlit room behind her.

"Vanya?" she looked up at Ben one last time to see a small smile on his tear-streaked face, "I love you."

"I love you too."

 

 

Klaus blinked his eyes open, squinting as the light hit his eyes. He started to look around, and he was greeted by red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

The memories started coming back to him, slowly at first until Klaus finally remembered where he was and what was happening. He sat up straight, frantically looking around as he took in the situation.

His siblings weren't fighting anymore, there were three dead bodies strewn on the floor, there was a gun next to him...

And there was Ben, in all of his tentacled glory.

"Bentacles! What's happening?" Klaus rubbed at his eyes, trying to make them less blurry. He heard Ben's shocked gasp and watched as his back stiffened.

"Klaus, leave," Ben's voice wavered, and Klaus couldn't stomach how broken his brother sounded.

"Ben? What's wrong?" Klaus stood up, lanky legs swaying from the lack of use. Ben refused to turn around, though. He kept his head straight, obscuring Klaus's view of whatever it was that he was keeping hidden.

"Klaus, please, just leave. I don't want you getting hurt," Ben pleaded, tears flowing down his face so hard that his eyes started to burn.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on," Klaus, ever the stubborn idiot, kept his ground, taking a few steps towards his brother.

Ben turned around, fists clenched at his sides and his eyes glossy with tears.

"They won't stop, Klaus. They're hungry. They need to eat, and I'm not going to let them hurt you or anyone else. So please just..." Ben trailed off as he looked at the gun on the floor.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, following his brother's eyes down to the ground. His eyes widened once he caught on to what Ben was implying.

"Nope. No can do, brother of mine. There is no way I'm picking that thing up," Klaus threw in a laugh for emphasis, though it was clear to both of them that it was forced.

"Klaus, it's the only way. They're not gonna stop," Ben begged him, pointing at the gun on the ground.

Klaus continued to shake his head as his eyes started to water. The gravity of the situation finally caught up with him.

Ben took a hesitant step forward, his hand outstretched and reaching for the gun. Klaus's eyes widened and, with fumbling hands, he bent down and swiped up the weapon. The tears had started falling now, and Klaus could barely see his brother with his now clouded vision.

"Klaus, please, do this for me," Ben pleaded, his voice breaking, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Ben! Are you crazy?! I can't shoot you!" Klaus screamed, throwing his hands up in the air. His hair was sticking up in every direction, wild curls framing his face and frizzing up. He looked like a mess. He was a mess.

Ben gasped, his eyes shutting tightly as his nails dug into his palm. His lips pursed to prevent his screams from escaping his mouth. A tiny squeal pushed past his lips, though, and Klaus could feel his heart start to break.

"Please, Klaus, it hurts," Ben whispered, eyes still closed.

There was a beat of silence.

And then Klaus raised the gun.

His hand was shaking violently now. He looked away, eyes fixating on a painting hung on the wall. He felt the pad of his finger tap the trigger.

He closed his eyes.

His hand tensed up.

And then dropped.

Klaus looked back at Ben, tears still fucking with his vision. He didn't want to kill his brother, who in their right mind would?

But seeing Ben whither in pain, biting his lip to hold in his screams of agony, that hurt him more than anything.

Klaus looked down at the gun, this time using both of his hands to raise it up to Ben's chest. He turned his head once again, eyes squeezing shut as his breathing became irregularly fast. Goosebumps covered his arms as his hands shook.

Klaus took a deep breath, holding it in as he felt his finger pull the trigger.

The gunshot rang through the empty halls. It echoed in his ears and bounced off the walls.

He shot again.

One.

Two.

Three.

He heard the thump of Ben's body against the floor. He heard the gun as it fell out of his clasped hands and onto the floor. He heard the screeches of spirits whispering in his ears. He heard his breath as it hitched and the tears started falling much faster.

There were arms around him, now, and he could feel the familiar warmth of Vanya curl up against his side. Klaus hugged her back, gripping at her so tightly he was scared he was going to her.

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
